lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cuivienyarna
Cuivienyarna ist die Erzählung vom Erwachen der ersten Elben in Cuiviénen im Jahr 1050 Erstes Zeitalter (E.Z./J.B.). Die ersten Elben, nicht geboren, sondern ungezeugt und erstanden aus dem "Fleisch von Arda", erwachten nicht gemeinsam, sondern nacheinander. Die einzelnen Phasen des Erwachens waren so angelegt, dass jede Elbin und jeder Elb neben seinem künftigen Ehepartner erwachte. So erwachten zuerst die Elbenväter Imin, Tata und Enel neben ihren künftigen Ehefrauen. Das erste aber was sie sahen waren die Sterne, die Varda zum Erwachen der Elben erschaffen hatte. Dann fielen ihre Blicke auf die Frauen Iminyë, Tatië, Enelyë, die noch schliefen. Tief beeindruckt von ihrer Schönheit und Anmut weckten sie sie auf. So war das erste was die Elbenfrauen sahen, ihre Ehegatten. Nun hatten die erwachten Elben das große Bedürfnis sich untereinander mitzuteilen und erfanden und formten die ersten Worte. Nachdem sie eine größere Anzahl von Worten erschaffen hatten, begannen sie, ihre Umgebung zu erkunden. So kamen sie in ein sehr großes Tal und fanden dort weitere Elben, 6 Paare, also 12 an der Zahl, die aber noch schliefen. Imin, der zuerst erwachte der Elbenväter beanspruchte das Wahlrecht des Ersterwachten für sich und erkor diese Elben nun als seine Gefährten. Sie nannten sich Minyar, die Ersten. Die Gruppe setzte ihren Erkundungsgang fort und traf auf weitere noch schlafende Elben; es waren 18, also 9 Paare. Sie weckten sie auf und erfanden weitere Worte, sodass ihr Wortschatz immer größer wurde. Diese 18 Elben schlossen sich Tata an und nannten sich Tatyar, die Zweiten. Die Gruppe war nun auf 36 Individuen angestiegen und sie ersannen weitere Worte und erfüllten ihre Sprache mit immer mehr Leben. Nach einer Zeit zogen sie weiter und fanden weitere, noch schlafende Elben. Es waren 12 Paare, also 24 Individuen. Sie weckten sie auf und diese Elben schlossen sich nun Enel an, der das Wahlrecht des Dritten für sich beanspruchte. Sie nannten sich Nelyar, die Dritten. Nun waren sie 60 Elben und sie lebten einträchtig an einem Fluss. Sie entwickelten ihre Sprache weiter und entdeckten die Musik für sich und lernten mit großer Begeisterung Texte in Versform, passend zur Musik, zu erfinden. Auch ihr Tatendrang wuchs und so zogen sie nach längerer Zeit des Verweilens weiter. Imins Gruppe war bis jetzt die kleinste mit 14 Elben und Imin strebte nun danach, sie zu vergrößern. Sie trafen bei ihrer Suche auf weitere Elben, dunkelhaarig und mit großem Interesse die Sterne bestaunend, denn sie waren bereits erwacht; es waren 36 Individuen, die überwältigt von den Sternen ausriefen: "Elen, Elen!", was Stern bedeutet. Aber Imin mochte sie nicht aufnehmen und suchte weiter. Die 36 Elben schlossen sich daraufhin Tata und seinen Tatyar an. Die Elben, nun auf 132 angewachsen zogen weiter und kamen an einen See. Dort badeten 48 Elben mit großem Spaß und lautem Singen. Sie waren zwar des Singens mächtig, hatten aber noch keine Sprache. Erneut entschied sich Imin, auch diese Elben nicht in seine Gruppe aufzunehmen, sodass diese sich Enel und seinen Nelyar anschlossen. Imin wollte umgehend weitersuchen, doch die anderen Elben wollten nicht mitgehen und so gingen die Minyar alleine auf die Suche nach weiteren Elben, aber sie hatten keinen Erfolg, denn die Zahl von 144 erwachenden Elben war erreicht. Sonstiges Mit Imin, Tata und Enel entstanden die ersten Zahlen: Imin=1=''min''; Tata=2=''atta'' und Enel=drei=''nel''. So bildet die kleinste Gefährtengruppe unter Imin und seiner Frau, nämlich 12, die Basis des elbischen Zahlensystems, auf dem sich auch die Zahl 144 aufbaut: 12x12=144. Aus den drei Gruppierungen der Ersterwachten gingen später folgende Elbenvölker hervor: * aus den Minyar die Vanyar * aus den Tatyar die Noldor und Avari * aus den Nelyar die Teleri Quellen J. R. R. Tolkien: The War of the Jewels, Herausgeber: Christopher Tolkien * Part Four: Quendi and Eldar Helmut W. Pesch: Das Große Elbisch-Buch Kategorie:Kultur